This specification relates to devices with broadband connectivity.
In a telecommunication network, devices with a broadband connection (e.g., Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Passive Optical Network (PON)) use a broadband channel for high-speed data communications. A management channel can be embedded in the broadband channel.